


Song of Love

by a_pathetic0524



Series: 50 Shades of ToruKa [4]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Bad English, But eh I hope not bad story :V, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, I love toruka, Kisses, Lots of it, Love, M/M, Porn with Romance, Romance, Romance buildings, XD thaaaanks for reading, also lots of it, bad grammar, porn with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: ❝A song of passionate love and alluring madness between Moriuchi Takahiro and Yamashita Toru❞





	Song of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cocuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocuke/gifts).



> A birthday present for @Cocuke and also from me because on October 11th it's my birthday.
> 
> Pardon my bad English! I hope you'll enjoy it.

Bed, pillow, I'm coming!

After finished the last Australia's gig and the after party the time for bed arrived—what he had waited since he downed his only beer tonight. Exhausted by the gig, his body wanted nothing but a long rest. “Goodnight.” Taka smiled at his band—One Ok Rock—'s drummer whose room beside his. “Hold your lust for tomorrow.” As an answer Tomoya threw a wink at him, and waved before he entered his room. Yeah, different with Ryota who had Michelle everywhere, Tomoya left his wife in Japan.

And, well, he alone at last!

“Should I hold my lust for tomorrow?” _Or not._

Strong arms embraced him. “I think I can't,” said a deep tantalizing baritone. Hot breath tickled as Toru kissed his neck. Firm chest pressed his back, spreading warm all over his body.

Taka bit his full bottom lip to fight happy childish giggles threatened him. “Go back to your room.” With no power he elbowed Toru. Than releasing him, the man tightened his embrace. How could he escape?

A wet lips landed on his left ear. He shuddered as undescribable sensation trailed his spine. “People will see.” Not that someone would still awake at this hour. They left the club, where the after party had been held, at two in the morning, almost thirty minutes ago, and guessed, everyone would be deep in their dream. Though, he—to be honest—couldn't care less if people saw them.

At this moment they were just Taka and Toru, two people drunk in lust and love without anyone or anything included. Just Taka and Toru.

 _Good Satan_ , Taka yelped in his head after Toru turned him againts the door. Trapped him in the robustness of the guitarist's sinewy body and the hardness of something throbbed his back in the backpack he carried. Lustful stare observed him was breathtaking—in fact, it did took his breath.

Taka swallowed his saliva when their nose's tip grazed. His right hand slipped beside him, grabbing the unlocked door's doorknob. One movement and he could escape—

“I don't mind,” Toru whispered in his lips.

_—if he wanted._

Toru tilted his head. The long and agile fingers of the guitarist cupped his cheeks. Fire red colored it. Burned him. His heart beat a skip the moment Toru's pink wet lips drew a naughty smile. The soft glistening lips was the most beautiful painting he had ever seen. But, fuck, he only knew Picasso. “They need to see whose husband Moriuchi Takahiro is.”

“Oh, fuck, you!” Grabbing Toru's blond hair, Taka caught the younger's lips with his. Cigarette and minty flavour greeted his bud. And, beer to his smell. “Marry me already then! Make me Yamashita!” He panted before continued devouring Toru's luscious lips. Butterflies swirled in his belly.

Toru lifted his cap to easy their battle. Wide tongue tangled with his long and slim tongue. Firm thumbs pressed his cheeks in sensual way. Toru's teeth ground his. They shared laugh. Something was, something was too hot. Unbearable.

Taka closed his eyes—a bit—because who said he wanted to skip the face Toru made while he sucked his bottom lip. Moan flew out his gaped lips. From close distance, his husband-to-be's long lashes stood out. The midnight eyes came out from its hiding, behind the sleepy lid, left him naked yet he clad in full clothes.

Latching his left slender arm on his beloved's neck, Taka pulled Toru closer, deepening their kiss. They fought in his mouth. A wettest fight without rain needed. Wet and hot. Maybe his sense had failed working.

Toru's agile fingers snaked his chest and tummy towards his hips—under his hoodie—under his t-shirt. The guitarist glued his body against his. “Did you... feel it?” He groaned. Eyes full of lust, took his sanity away.

Taka licked his already moist lips. Than bitter, Toru's sweetness dominated his taste bud instead. “Wh...,” he breathed, “... at?” They pecked—kissed again.

“My lust,” Toru whispered.

There was, indeed, something throbbed his crotch. Than hurted him, this throbbing thing galvanized fire in him. Such a horny fiancé he had.

Right arm sneaked behind him for the doorknob. One movement, the door opened. Taka pushed his fiancé—who grunted protesting what he did. “Go back to your room, Pervert.” Naughty he threw an air kiss and ran inside. He closed the door, but too late because Toru held it. The differences between their strength forced him to both wave white flag and throw white towel.

“Do you think you can run?” Haughty smirk adorned Toru's face. He pulled the key and shut the door.

“Erm—let's see—wait!” Giggles escaped his mouth once again when Toru plowed into him. Snatched him with his brawny arms and victimized his fallen cap with his step. Deep chuckles filled the once forgotten bedroom. The owner's eyes gleamed, full of triumph. “This is unfair!” Half-hearted Taka wriggled his body to break loose. But, distance left them with Toru's lips found his.

“I love you, Takahiro.” Toru's sweet and soft confession melted him into ice cream blob.

 _Super unfair_.

Sweet Satan, had he became a girl? What was with hard beat pounded his ribs? And maybe his head had replaced by burned tomato. Red. Deep red.

“Do you think I love you”—Taka twirled his Toru's t-shirt—“my Green Gachapin?”

“I'll turn blue instead.” Toru stole a kiss from his lips. Catching the pleasure, his heart sirened. “And yes, you love me.”

“I want to see Blue Gachapin.” His palm massaged Toru's hard chest, up and down.

“In my pants,” Toru whispered in his left ear after a kiss there, “If I should hold my lust longer.”

As if he found something funny, Taka laughed. Hands embraced the guitarist's neck. “I love you so much, Toru.” His Green Gachapin—soon to be blue.

They kissed and kissed, drowned in love together. No music could surpass the mellifluous melodies created by their kisses. Hunger attacked him, he wanted more than just lips met lips and tangled tongue. The heavy pants told him enough that Toru did too without a question should flew from his mouth.

Backpacks and key plopped on the floor. Taka moaned as Toru plucked his hoodie, and he stripped Toru from his black jacket. Fine muscles contoured the long white cotton t-shirt Toru wore. He swore what poked around the t-shirt tail was meat than muscle. Unable to help himself, Taka swallowed a lump of saliva. Was it normal to lust on guy? Well, he lusted over his own fiancé, so it was normal.

 _Genius_.

“What are you looking at?” Toru's baritone trembled his tympanics.

As fast as he could, Taka switched his attention towards somewhere else—the bedroom's corner; floor mat; and he tried to find gigantic mosquito, that only exists in Australia, The Corner Hotel's staff told him. However, he found Toru's gigantic smirk instead.

“Why smirking like that?” Taka pursed his full lips, raising a brow. _Don't blush. Don't blush._

Toru moved closer. “Are you thinking to put a ring on me?” Hotter than the African Savannah's hot weather's palm cupped his cheeks. A wild guess, he never went to Africa.

“Wfhaft frfing? Fwfherfhe?” _What ring? Where?_ , he said while his beloved massaged his cheeks and pressed it together until he resembled handsome duck.

His duck lips lost its kiss, stolen by the guy whose smile became wider. “Your ass ring, on my cock.”

For moments silence arrived. Toru's snort followed by deep laughs signalled it to leave their—his actually—hotel bedroom.

“As if I'll give you.” Pouting, he shoved still-laughing-Toru. He turned around, marched towards the bed, but unfair Toru was unfair.

The guitarist chased him and swept him off of his feet. Advantaged himself from their physical differences. “Toru-sa—” Taka gasped, finding himself prince-carried by Toru. He frowned. Maybe, just maybe, he should start working out and let's see if Toru could do this to him after!

“Can't let my groom-to-be walking.” Toru winked.

Blushed, Taka buried his face on the crook of Toru's neck with his arms hugged his groom-to-be's neck. The musky and soapy sweat immersed in his sense. Toru's scent warmth and calmed him. “Shut up, you're just showing off!” How come Toru made his heart beat fast like this? Was he a five years old kid praised by his parents? When in fact Toru sweet-mouthed him.

“I am.” Toru planted a kiss to his temple. Burned his chest and cheeks. Burned his face. At the end of this he'd be ashes!

_Dammit. Damn, Satan. I love Toru so much!_

The bed creaked pressured by their weight. Careful, Toru laid him down. He shadowed him, jailing him with his arms. “You're so prety.” The guitarist smiled, caressing his cheek with his index finger's knuckle. Toru's stare became tender. “Beautiful.”

“My beard begs to differ.” Taka chuckled. His fingers massaged Toru's sturdy shoulders and traveled his arms, feeling the tautness of the veins.

“Well,” slipping his fingers in his beard, Toru twirled it, “you do have beautiful beard.” He leaned and kissed his beard.

“Ticklish,” Toru murmured with his lips on his beard strands.

Toru buried his face under his chin. Wet lips brushed his skin, trailing it down to his Adam's apple where the guitarist left a kiss. A guttural groan escaped his throat after Toru bit it.

Hot palms sneaked under his cotton black t-shirt. The owner busied himself to leave an ownership mark between his collarbone. A pressure on his stomach forced him to heave a long sigh and moan. The butterflies danced, circled the soaring fire in him.

“Toru...” Taka bit his under lip. He had no way to stop his pounding beats with his breasts melted in the hotness of Toru's grasp. As Toru squeezed it, and he moaned.

“Oh... Fuck.” Toru's cupid bow became perfect in shape the moment it wrapped his left nipple. “... Toru...” Ah, damn, damn Satan! What if he lost his nipple if it like this. That stupid but—

“Don't eat it, Toru-san...”

He saw a smirk and he yelped, throwing his head back as pleasure electricified him. Yamashita Toru bit his nipple. Sucked it. And bit it again. As if it wasn't enough torture with his nipple inside the wetness yet hot guitarist's mouth.

How many times had he repeated the use of hot? Because, it was indeed hot and he lacked in vocabularies. Shame on him, as a lyricist.

Taka tightened his grip on Toru's t-shirt shoulders. He squirmed, with Toru diligently licked and sucked his left nipple, and pinched and twisted his right. “... Toru... ah fuck!” His toes curled. Blaze gathered on his belly and crotch. The butterflies had evolved into Phoenix. Left his pants full.

“Is it good?” Toru pecked both his nipples. He could see satisfied smile on his fiancé's face.

Damn, handsome.

Taka frowned. “I thought I'll lose my nipples, like you.”

“I still have my nipples.” Snorting, Toru knelt with him between his thick thighs and pulled his t-shirt he threw somewhere after. “Just a little bit nonexistent. See?”

Forget about his fiancé's nonexistent nipples.

Taka found himself starved even more. His lascivious stare observed Toru's chiseled muscles. The pectorals, the abs. Then those sturdy arms with its protruding veins loved by nurses. All looked perfect. Perhaps Michelangelo himself sculpted Toru's muscles minus his dick. Because it wasn't small like those statues he saw during a visit to a museum.

“You're showing off aren't you?”

“I'm tempting you.” Toru's smug smile appeared. His fingers slipped into his black sweatpants. A glimpse of boxershorts did tempted him to do something.

Taka raised a brow. “With your bulge?” He rose and reached Toru's pants, yanking it down to expose a grey boxer with mountain in the middle.

“Romantic.” Index finger trailed the bulge. A soft raspy groan flew out his beloved's mouth. He sneered. “I can't you're leaking already.” Wet pattern decorated the hard mountain Toru had.

How drenched Toru had become? Curious he pulled the boxershorts down. His mouth gaped with a long ‘oh’ escaped. Amazed by the provocative hardened dick's shape that sprang up, out from its secret chamber. Precome traveled the shaft towards the ball. Under the dim light of their bedroom he had forgotten about beside its bed, Toru's precome invited him to do something.

“Told you, I'll be blue.” Toru grimaced, his fingers snaked in his dark chocolate strands.

“Well, I want to see it.” Taka chuckled. He bit the mound of flesh of his under lip as his excited gaze met Toru's. “The Blue Gachapin.”

Faint smile came back to Toru's face. His finger caressed his cheek. “Cruel.”

“I am.” Tongue peeked out, Taka licked a miniscule drip of Toru's precum. “Salty.” His full lips proceeded to suck the shaft's skin. He continued with licking the shaft from the base to the crown, and sipping out another beads of precomes from Toru's slit. The view of Toru writhed in pleasure satisfied him.

Slender fingers wrapped itself around the cock's base and his left arm hugged Toru's leg. Toru groaned, deeper than bass sound, when his thumb massaged the arousal's veins. Sexy.

“Should I make it redder than Mukku?” He glanced at his husband-to-be, drawing mischievous smile on his face. Toru's arousal's crown on his kiss.

Toru bit his lip. Their eyes met. “Please.”

Shameless Taka devoured the aroused cock in one shove. Filled his mouth full. Sweat and salt dominated his sense. His tongue swirled around the shaft. He drew the erection out, not really out since his lips clamped the head. Tightening his fingers grasp, he brought his grip to meet his lips. Groan and an 'oh shit' ringed his ears. Pumped him with more adrenaline. He stroke and sucked harder, milking Toru as strong as he could.

He moaned as Toru grabbed his strands. The guitarist pushed the back of his head, forced him to swallow the entire long shaft. Breathing became harder with thick girth moved in and out. The frictions sparked flare on his cheeks and throat. But it wasn't long until they found their rhythm and he was comfortable with the movement. As Toru pushed in, he opened his mouth wider sucked it like a thirsty him sucked popsicle.

“Taka... Dammit...” Toru gasped and panted.

Happy with his husband-to-be's reaction he sealed tight his lips around the bridge between Toru's crown and shaft. His left hand reached Toru's sacks, playfully he tugged and rolled it in his palm.

Toru's groan echoed louder. He stopped moving and bent, burried his girth deeper. The head massaged the inside of his left cheek. However, don't call him Moriuchi Takahiro if he couldn't fight back. He pinched the skin of Toru's sacks. His guitarist jolted and yelped various curses. It was really beautiful.

Releasing Toru's girth, he saw creamy beads came out from the slit. What a sleazy guy, Yamashita Toru was. He kissed the slit, sucked and swallowed the salty cum beads. Before Toru undressed them and their clothes plunged into the floor.

Toru pushed him to lay. “How should I punish you, my naughty kitten?” He left trail of loving kisses on his jaw, cheek and lips.

“I don't know.” Taka nodded his shoulders. Arms latched on Toru's neck. He moaned as Toru's erection brushed his own arousal. So wet and so hot. Hard and hot. Hot and—scorching hot on his belly, crotch and thigh. So hot. “Fuck me hard... mm... and deep, maybe?” he hummed on Toru's sensual lips. Wrapping his legs on Toru's hips, he hugged Toru closer, glued their naked skin together, as their lips joined and evolved into deep kisses.

Wide tongue swept his lips. “But, I love you.”

Sliding his toes against Toru's butt cheeks, hemassaged it. Up and down. He gazed at Toru's bedroom eyes, the midnight colored irises hypnotized him with every secrets it hid inside. He wanted to know about Toru more and fallen in love deeper with the guy who turned his world and life upside down.

“You can still fuck me hard,” he brushed Toru's blond fringes with his knuckles, “with love.”

They kissed.

Until he lost count of how many kisses they had shared and how deep it was? Toru's tongue marked every corners of his mouth—teeth, roof, cheeks, and everywhere. Their lips had became swolen and reddened. His lungs screamed for airs. And, there was no such a thing as too many kisses right?

“To... ru...” His gasp cutted short with Toru seized his lips once again.

A tormented look festooned Toru's face. He grunted. “Where?” His starving stare darted on the bedside table and floor, where their clothes scattered. Like he was a hungry beast ready to leap on its prey.

“My backpack...” Taka panted. Lust engulfed him. “... front pocket. The big one.”

“Shi—” Impatient Toru dragged himself towards his backpack and searched for lube and pack of condoms he brought with him. “Fuck...! Yes!” He screamed which made him smiled.

Staggered his fiancé marched back and crawled on the bed. Toru showered his hips and waist with kisses—of course his arousal perfected with leaking precums. “Look how wet you're, Takahiro.”

“Shut up! Just fuck me already...” Gently he pushed Toru's left shoulder with his foot. His cheeks colored in pink.

Toru laughed. His trembling hands twisted the lube's bottle cap. “Wait...”

“Can... you?” Taka positioned himself into more comfortable position. Shoulders and upper back rested on pillow. In anticipation he watched Toru lubed his finger. The guitarist showed a gentle smile as their eyes interlocked. He could hear his own fast beating hard and the rush of blood in his veins. Spreading his legs, he welcomed Toru back to his embrace.

Cold greeted his rim with Toru's slick finger encircled it. Desire rushed, his pulse throbbed, he yearned for more from Toru. The guitarist's breathe tickled his ear warm, signalling him before he pushed his finger in. Taka moaned wave of pleasure washed him away from the shore. Curling his finger, Toru tossed him to the centre of Ocean. The wave played with him and he became dizzy from the pleasure.

“Relax,” Toru gnawed the earring connected them and pulled it. He hated pain but the pain that turned into sensuous delight Toru gave him.

He squirmed as Toru rotared his finger inside him and pushed another finger. Holding his moan on his throat he opened his mouth, “... To... ru...” a hoarse voice flew, choked by pain and pleasure.

In his ear Toru's sweet heavy pants tortured. “It's getting soft.” Another kiss landed on his earlobe. “I can't hold any longer... Can I?” The deep murmur coaxed the not ready him into ready. An unfair guy Yamashita Toru was.

Taka wet his throat. The pounding behind his ribs threatened to tear it off and jump out of his chestchest. “All right...” Whenever they reached this part he'd act all innocent and inexperience.

“Thank you...”

 _Ah damn Toru_. He indeed blushed like a virgin he was fifteen years ago with Toru smiled at him. The dim light on their room added a soft tone on his fiancé's gentle expression. “Stop being sweet, just fuck me already.” His breathe was hunting.

Low baritone laughed. “Suddenly getting impatient eh?” Toru pecked the tip of his nose and his lips. Down to his neck and collarbone. Chest and his stomach. Good thing the blaze in him hadn't yet turned him into ashes, with all the wet kisses.

Toru snatched the condom's package. The moment Toru fished a strip of condom, he kicked the box—far enough. Grin answered Toru's confusion stare. “It's okay.” Even with his answer Toru still pondered of something.

“All right,” the guitarist shrugged, “I accept no complaint for the mess.”

Taka pursed his lips and frowned. “As if I ever complained.”

Toru snorted. “You did. A lot, like—” He inhaled sharply. “Toru-san! My waist hurt! If I can't walk it's your fault! And you don't know how hard to clean your semen in my ass, it's so sticky, I thought I can't shit anymore, next time wear 69 condoms so it won't tear and your semen won't leak again!” After a high pitched baritone finished his words the owner shrugged. Toru's face had turned stiff again. “Like that.”

“I never did something like that.” Confused by what Toru showed him, Taka raised a brow. “I mean, if I did, I won't be hysterical like you did.”

A spank on his ass made him yelped. “Don't smack my ass!”

“I'll record it later,” Toru grabbed his ankles, “Now prepare your ass.” And pulled him closer, to which he protested in a not hysterical way and of course he giggled. Lining his dick to his entrance, Toru snatched the lube. The clear water based lubricant poured sensually on top of Toru's hard cock. Started from red tip and snaked down to its shaft. Toru's chest heaved, his body shivered as he lubed the entire rocked arousal.

Enthusiasm thumped his ribs, neither too fast nor harsh, but slow and gentle. Taka whimpered with drip of lubes wet his thighs and ass. Cold, soon replaced by the warmth of Toru's palm which busy smearing the clear lubricant on him.

Tight and strong he gripped the bedsheets as Toru spread his right leg and Toru's tip brushed his entrance. “Gentle...” he pleaded.

Toru leaned forward. He gnawed his jaw and pecked his neck, cheek and lasted with his ear. “May I put the ring now?” The soft baritone trembled his eardrum.

“Shut u—!” His body jerked as Toru entered him. Gasp stopped in his throat. Taka shut his eyes. Pain throbbed his palms and hips as Toru penetrated him deeper. Along with the pain blaze of pleasure embraced his body, and didn't know whether he whimpered because of the pain or the pleasure.

Good but hurt. Hurt but good.

Toru nuzzled his temple. “Relax.”

“I... tried...” Balling his fingers, Taka hit his husband-to-be's shoulders. “But you're too—”

“Big?“ A loving stare and smile were gifted to his sight.

“What?” He frowned, but then he laughed. Teeth buried itself in the mound of his bottom lip. “Just shut up—mnf!”

His frown creased deeper with Toru's lips locked his and his slender arms locked Toru's neck. He spread his legs wider. Another flame burned his body with another inch of Toru ceased the loneliness in him. Moan and groan created harmonious melody with the wet sound of their kisses. Maybe in the next album he'd arrange a song based on these harmonies. A sweet and sexy love song, telling about how their body melted into each other. It'll sound very pervert. But still sweet and sexy. Like Toru. Like them.

“I feel like... I'm melting...” Again Toru devoured his lips. “You're too hot, Takahiro...”

Taka panted. His cheeks flushed. “Hotter... than... African Savannah?” This time he devoured Toru's pink swollen lips.

“Never been there.” With his knuckles Toru brushed his sweat-drenched chocolate fringes—it'd turned to melted chocolate—, which he copied with Toru's blond fringes. “But... I believe yeah...”

Smiling, Toru was hotter than African Savannah—10,969 times hotter. Sweat sharpened Toru's chiseled jawline. His swollen lips were sexier than ever, invited him to smooch it again which he did. Pain had no longer burdened his body. He enjoyed the sweet pleasure hugged him tight. All left in him was the urge for his crave to be satisfied.

“Toru...,” he nibbled the guitarist's bottom lip, “... I'm ready...”

With a kiss he placed on his temple, Toru readied himself. “All right...”

Taka whined as Toru spread his legs and positioned his left on the guitarist sturdy shoulder, while Toru's left fingers held his right leg behind the knee. And, groaned as Toru pulled an inch or two inches of his arousal. Waiting in anticipation, his body shivered—arched as Toru's deep thrust impaled him.

He grabbed Toru's hair and with their lips met he buried his moan in Toru's mouth. As if they lacked of time, without patience Toru thrusted fast. So hard and so deep. So dangerous and so untamed.

Full of passion and greed Toru marked him. In and out. With his arousal and lip. He swore he'd need a turtle neck with Toru's mark on his neck. His head heavy from fever their frictions gave him. From the love Toru showered him. That his sense numbed even when nails throbbed his palm.

“... Takahiro...” Toru panted.

“Toru... san...” And he did too. “F... uck...”

Their breathe heavier, playing in the same rhythm and notes. Toru licked, kissed and thrusted deeper. He licked, kissed and let Toru thrusted deeped. They licked and kissed. Toru penetrated deeper and his inside clutched Toru tight. Curse and sweet words were the only words they knew. In between helpless pants and hoarse voice, there were laughs and giggles.

Creaking bed and slapping skin added another melody to the future song he'd make. A wet and hot song. About Toru and him. About their love together.

“I love you, Takahiro...”

A song of passionate love. A song of alluring madness.

 

 

 

 

 

_“... I love you too, Toru-san.”_

_A song of Moriuchi Takahiro and Yamashita Toru's future._

 

 

_#_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤
> 
> I worked this for three days ♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ Also if you can suggest me a tips how to write faster and make sure the plot won't off please DM me : zen.ldh.oor (Instagram).
> 
> Thank you so much! Again I hope you enjoy this fic! If you like it please press kudo button and leave comment. 
> 
> Edit : 17/10/2017 Part 5 of #50 Shades of ToruKa series, will be the last part of the series. From then on I'll stop writing this kind of explicit one shot. :'D change may happen, I may write again. But I have a reason why I want to stop.
> 
> One reason is that an explicit way of writing sex isn't my muse. I enjoy writing the building and the fluff scene than the making love scene (in this way). Secondly I feel like I have no creativity in writing this, I feel ashamed of myself lol. My wife said it's good and the comments from my friend also said it's good. XD I'm quite happy. 
> 
> Again thanks so much


End file.
